PMU Playerbase
For new WikiEditors please go here: The How-To Guide to this Wikia! The Pokemon Mystery Universe Playerbase is a community page that anyone can edit! The main reason behind this page is for everyone to try and get to know each other better. What you do on this page is write information about you or other people under their name, and if they don't have a name make one. However, the information about them should never be bad, lies, or slander, if there is something bad it will be deleted and this page will be locked and/or deleted! This includes but is not limited to; writing rumors and things that aren't true. Writing things that are considered cyber bullying, condescending remarks, as well as sarcasic remarks, are not tolerated here, and will result with bans. PM or talk to Alex_Dono in the game if you want this locked or removed (with a valid reason). Remember this is meant to be a way to get to know each other so let's keep it that way! If you are looking for past members, look in the Old PMU 6 Players or the Old PMU 5 Players page! A Agunimon: '''Also known as PTD (PhantomThiefDark), Ren, and a whole host of other nicknames. Agunimon has sticking around the PMU community since '''Sun Jul 18, 2010 7:09 pm. '''She's "rather well know by PMU6 and early PMU7 players" (-Lman). Although Agunimon doesn't play PMU itself often, she does spend most of her time on the PMU Chatango and the PMU Forums. Her "Pokesona" is a Luxray named Ren. Ren is a happy go lucky character who could care less about other's opinions about her. She was previously the guild leader of '''Team Storm Squad before the guilds were wiped in preparation for the new Guild System in PMU 7. For now, she is Acting Chief Officer of Team Rocket, carrying out cheesy plans of world dominat- she means, world aid. Alex_Dono: Has been a player on pmu for a long time, usually a lazy guy, he dresses up to fight crime at night as the "PuffyBlim". He has 3 level 100s; Typhlosion, Drifblim, and Chandelure (in that order). He was also the first Typhlosion Drifblim and Chandelure to level 100 as well as the first player to have a ghost type at level 100. B Bandana Waddle Dee '''- Some of her nicknames are BWD, Waddlez, Bandana, Squirty, Splash, and possibly some more un-mentioned nicknames. Originally, her main was SquirtytehSquirtle, but she now uses her Bandana Waddle Dee account, which was originally an alt for a PMU Kirby invasion. She enjoys drawing, spriting, and other artsy stuff. Bandana is the self proclaimed "Ultimate Kirby Fan of PMU", obsessing over the Kirby series, aswell as (of course) the Pokemon series, and she prefers video game music over any other genre. She likes to converse and Roleplay aswell. Her favorite Pokemon is Oshawott. ...and she really likes cookies (and ramen). '''Blade - He is an old player who returned fairly recently. Blade is kind and very caring and is always looking for new friends. His signature Pokemon is a Luxray, but he likes Swellow, too. Blood Deranged '- Member of Crowned Lunars; one of the guild's admins. His starter Pokemon was a Shinx, which is now a Luxray. He joined sometime during the Fall or Winter of PMU 2010. He's quiet sometimes and he's funny once you get to know him. He has an alt named Raem, which was his original main. '''bloodthirst '- Commonly called "Blood" by his friends and cohorts. He is one of the two Co-Leaders of the Guild "Pyrotechnics." (The other being LeafyBulbs.) A friendly, kindhearted person who is willing to help and give support but doesn't like to be bluffed or decieved. He is also deeply in love with Lana Del Rey. C '''Chaotix Bluix: Former HeadMod of PMU. Char : Char is someone who plays PMU. A very uninteresting player and therefore should have a boring description! This seems about right. *flees* His PokéSona is a mixture of an Articuno and Charizard. Celestia123: '''A member of Team Sky Crusaders. She usually only wants "kawaii" pokemon. She watches a little bit of anime every once in a while. Her friends include TheDefeater (you will usually hear her call him grass because she first met him when he was Grass101) and Tuoko (more to come). '''Cynder: A former veteran player from PMU6, Cynder has been around for close to four years now, she joined the community on March 17th, 2009. She currently resides in the Forums or on the PMU Chat, and no longer plays PMU, and spends a large amount Roleplaying and writing, and is a celebrated writer. Cynder is also a Hostess in the PMU Podcast. Cynder is also known for being a psychic, and an extremely helpful person, therefore, offering advice or help in love, friendship, paranormal, or writing/Literature. Cynder is a huge bookworm, and notorious obsessed with the Tales Series by Namco Bandai, having a notorious crush on the character Leon Magnus. Cynder's signature Pokemon is Persian. Cynder's main friends include Luli, Ribbon, Agunimon, Skarow, Keybah, Tate, Mararia, and many more. D Dark Shadows - Usually found as Tactician, he is a PMU player. You can find him around the forums most of the time as a Shadow Lucario, but he now devotes himself to helping out the PMU Wiki. He is a writer, editor, and a spriter. Because of being experienced and well-learned in grammar, he can nearly spot all errors without an outward glance. He also could give good advice if you ask him. He is also a bit strict when editing pages on here, not allowing opinions to shine through too much. Instead, he changes the opinion into more factual information, which sometimes bothers those that are expediently voiced. He also has the mindset of a staff member, trying to state his voice for PMU instead of for the players. This has gotten him in trouble a few times in the past. And, for some strange reason, Dark Shadows has an extreme hatred for Wooper. Dausk - A happy-go-lucky party dragon, and moderator of PMU. Hobbies include punting people, scaring people, stalking people, speaking in riddles, and just being generally scary and fun. His main "Pokesona" is a Dragonite, though he has been sighted as many other Pokemon in the past. Attempting to sneak up on a wild Dausk will result in instant death to all in the immediate vicinity, so proceed with caution. A Dausk will generally be found sleeping in Grassroot Town, or sleeping in the Arena, and various other undisclosed locations. Dinner35 '''- A laid back and funny person, joined PMU since 2009, pretty well-known around the community, usually if not always gets the job done when necessary. Known to some as a training machine. Also known as Alex to some. '''Dragonslayer1993 - A very lucky person that can find the rarest of items easily, also he has over 5000!!! dungeon victories.He is also the one and only true nub on pmu. He has a level 100 salamance and ursaring and he will use them to destroy anyone who says he aint a nub. He likes to troll in the arena when he isn't busy being lazy with his dungeon run throughs.He's favorite pokemon is teddiursa as everyone should know.he is actually a nice person once you get to know him so feel free to ask for help. DrakeDragon - An old player from PMU 6, He Left a few years ago but then came back out of the blue, He is the owner of DragonSouls and takes pride of the Charizard that he trained, Also known as LazyZard or more as FatZard to some people. He is a very nice person once you get to know him and he will never refuse a challange.So don't feel shy when approaching him. As of July 8, he has become a Moderator. Dream Ribbon -''' A extremely curious player, Has only been around PMU for about 4 months. She would like to be called as 'Dream' instead of 'Ribbon' due to a player named Ribbon. She is a Admin in the guild 'Lunar Flares'. Her starter was Ralts and became a Gardevoir. Her main pokemon is now a Leafeon level 35 currently. The most interesting thing in PMUniverse to her is exploring dungeons, talking to friends, and ...figuring out puzzles! Did I tell you she loves using caps? :D 'Dubstep '- She is a member of the Guild 'Derp Squad' and is normally portrayed as smaller un-evolved pokemon. She loves pocky and anything sweet and electric types are her favorite. Among her many close friends some specifac ones are Luli, Mashy, MattsWolf, Skarow, Waya, Tuoko, atuskia, Paegan, Orchid, and Hana. E '''Epona- She is a member of Team Grass. She is a fan of dog/wolf pokemon. She is one of two admins of Team Grass (The other one being Skarow). She is also TheDefeaters girlfriend. F Fangsun '''- Member of Crowned Lunars, if possible he'll try to help his friends with whatever they need. Although, not so high in levels, he will attempt to do dungeons that require high levels for easy training. His favorite Pokemon are Joltik and Galvantula, and his favorite dungeon is Snowveil. His dream team is Galvantula, Charizard, Rampardos, and Blastoise. His best friends would be Orchid, Cinder, Celestia123, and Tuoko. '''Flare - '''was a member of the staff team about a month into game development. She contributed immensely to the game and helped in all aspects of game development. She was Head Graphic Designer, Server Host, and Admin. '''Flairintha- The leader of a peace keeping guild called Pokemon Crusaders. She is the hostess of the PokePodcast, a webshow on PMU along with her friends, Shayminmimic, shiny umbreon, and Shiny Leafeon, and a contributor for PMU. Her main goal is to help anyone in need. When she isn't on PMU, she normally is drawing portraits for PMU, voice acting, at school, or just sleeping. She contributes most of her time to PMU, and is a very dedicated player. She's looking at going into a 2D animation and voice acting career. If you don't believe she is a voice actress, she'll always be happy to do her well known Pikachu impression. Her favorite Pokemon is Pikachu, and for more than 12 years, has loved Pokemon. Her team contains: Pikachu, Buizel, Raticate, and Crobat. G Giniqua: Former leader of Seeking Surprises, she had been playing PMU for around 3 years. She currently resides in the guild Psyintific Sciducks along with her other companions. Although inactive, you would she her as a Zigzagoon, Swellow, or Poochyena sitting in her house, a housing center, or lurking around towns. Her signature Pokemon is a Zigzagoon, often called Topaz after her birthstone. Giniqua tends to go with a saying, "Don't talk unless you need to." However, she is somewhat shy but outgoing around her friends. She doesn't like "dungeoneering" or training unless it is required, but she willingly jumps right into events such as Holiday Cave or new dungeons. She tends to map most of her time or contributes fan-art to the PMUniverse group on deviantART. She also enjoys role-playing, writing short stories, procrasinating, and do arts and crafts. H Hayarotle: A developer for PMU, he got a team of plentiful Pokémon around level 50, and enjoys mapping houses and doing move work. His main Pokémon are Torterra, Swampert, Lucario, Castform and Altaria. I IllusDark8 - Current Host of the PMU Podcast, and the successor of Kronic's and Flare's PMU Podcast. Though he does not appear much on the actual game (Although, he's been making more appearences), he is famous around the PMU Chatango, PMU Skype Chat and PMU Forums. His main Pokemon is a Latios. J Jay RainbowHeart: Jay RainbowHeart 'is a member of the community who joined four years ago, and is a serious teenage boy who is only in the Internet with the motivation of helping. He can be very brutal in honesty and will always speak his mind - which gets him into problems with other users, but overall he goes under the status Justified and is known for his Absol. He loves Hoenn and detests lying and copying. Currently Banned for a month to three, he plans to return with a very improved face. Also known to be a lone wolf, due to all the dramatic events that happened to him. In the future he'll try to run a Guild, honest and true, and to help everyone out. He also keeps anything important away from the public. He is seen as calm and composed, sometimes aggressive and often if he dislikes someone he clearly shows it. He also if allowed will challenge another's tolerance, waiting for them to break and only scold them and then tell them a better way to deal with situations. '''Justice10000 '- He likes waffles and snipers. And his friends are Thrae, Iseul, Bandana, Lea4voting, Red the Mudkip, Frandloak, Sinx, Lila, Lara, and Tuoko. K 'Kiba1 '- The basically defunct character of '''Keybah on the chat, known as TehOzzfan and Kaylikan in PMU6. Never joined any guilds and stuck with them, he's a bit of heavily biased, negative, and he carps a lot. He loves everyone though, and bizarrely has a tendecy to call people hun, dear, lad, lass, and sweetums. His full name is Gearald Celtaro An Mo Bhron "The Kiba", but prefers Gear or Gearaldine (His own words) Kiria - One of the former leaders of Eevee Family(EF),the second one, being Inferno99,(at least from the past EF), from before the new guild system arrived.Trying to revive the Eevee Family she is now inside Psyintific Sciducks. She's been here since PMU6, joined Thursday November 12th, 2009. Usually seen with a sleeping vulpix, and her home inside PMU seem to be wherever her friends are at, mostly around the housing centre or inside a house. Dosen't seem to like entering dungeons,with Holiday Cave as an exception, but maps or atleast used to map all the time inside her house. Loves to map and joke around in the ingame chat and in the PMU Chat. Her interest seem to be around tea, as she is sometimes seen changing the topic to something close to the topic tea when she can, but that isn't always working. Kiria is often seen talking with a lot of people, but of course, like most probably does, she hangs out with her friends, which is quiet easy to figure out who is, if you pay attention to where and who she talk to. -- Well, that seems to be all of me for now =D if any of that is wrong I don't know myself at all C8 L Lila - is a Flaaffy. (as if that wasn't obvious already) She's a member of Psyintific Sciducks, once a member of Tokyo SOS. She's very hyper(and will kill you if you kill Suzuno/Romano) and she loves to RP. She tends to stay in her house, sit in her spot in town, or go crazy in RPs/Guild chats. She's an idiot. Her team mostly includes her RP characters: Flaaffy, Murkrow, Spinda, and a Pokemon that I'll use in RPs here lol. She can sometimes be seen as a burning icecream, or a drunk panda. Her catchphrase is either "Pyayaya~" or "BUURRNNN". She has no intention to become staff because she is an idiot. She's not popular because she says so. She likes to kick a soccer ball at your face because SHE DOES WHAT SHE WANTS. Her best friends are: Abra, Char, Ise, Lara, Red, Xen, Blaze, Nynne, Skarow-- *goes on and on with all her friends*. Her nicknames are either Lila, Leelah, and Kushi(I BLAME YOU SKAROW). She tends to ramble on and on about her fandoms. And that's all that's known about the mysterious LEELAH-CHAN... /escapes/ Levy An old PMU player, often seen with his croconaw. He trained his croconaw all the way to 100 and is still very active on PMU. His favorite pokemon is aerodactyl. He simply doesn't care much about everything, as he just enjoys the game and playing with his friends. His team consists of Croconaw, Aerodactyl, Magmortar and Gengar. Soon he hopes to get a flygon as addition to his team. He's also a freak of reptile pokémon. Lman - Has been a player since February 12 2011, and a former member of Eevee Family, a guild that existed before the new guild system. Now a member of Star Bellied Sneetches. He held the title as strongest Espeon before Rao_Kurai took the spot from him(due being laziness). His final team will be: Espeon, Altaria, Gardevoir, Probopass, Leavanny, Lucario and PorygonZ. Aliases are: The Silver Espeon, Muse, and Spiri. Lman hopes that one day he'll become a great artist and mapper. Notable Friends: Char, MagicWiz, Taiyo, Giniqua, Agunimon, Flairintha, Dausk, Kiria, Gingi, Zappeh, Sinx and TheDefeater. Items Lman likes: Soothe Bells, rare food items, rare TMs. M Mad: A player of PMU. Wanted, dead or alive. Dangerous crazy girl that doesn't stop of glomp with a Lickilicky since Nov. 2011 and likes helping people PMU community. Also, like mapping. *shrug* Magic Bam: Bammeh, as his friends refer to him as, has been a part of PMU since Dec. 2009. A very friendly and helpful player, he is known for his arranging of Birthday parties for countless people. The first official party was for Wolfy, March 2011. Recently, Bammeh has developed some constipation problems, which explains his new catch phrase: "HNNG". He is currently in the guild Psyintific Sciducks, but another highly used character is in NomNom Delight, ''headed by Pipply. He is also known as the last surviving member of the guild CrimsonNightTsuki in PMU history. The guild was owned by a retired MOD named, XChaos. Bammeh also has a habit of spamming, so his friends have also nicknamed him Spammeh Bammeh! He also has a habit of finding Taiyo, a fellow PMU member, to argue with for fun. Most arguments are completely random ones that come out of nowhere. Friends he cannot forget are; Pipply, Midnight, Char, ETC.---Description made by Char. '''MagicWiz'- A moderator of PMU. He likes to spend his time helping players out, or contributing things that might make PMU for the better. Although he may act really weird and random at times, MagicWiz is generally a nice person to be with as long as you don't get the bad side of him. His favorite anime is Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and his "persona" is Tsuna from KHR. Mag33: '''A typical PMU player. He's friendly just as long as you don't do anything that would annoy him. Stalking or Lying are just a few. He is the the guild Thunderous Tarragons. His Favorite, and Signature pokemon, is Chimecho.(2nd favorite is Mismagius) Hes fine with just being called Mag, and loves to train with people as it makes things less boring. He can also be friends with just about anyone on PMU, altough there may be certain players within the community he is not found of. '''MrD Known as a very intelligent player in PMU. He probably has the most knowledge of everyone in PMU. N O Orchid '- Member of Crowned Lunars; he's one of the admins of the guild. Favorite Pokemon are Oshawott and Shaymin. Favorite dungeon is Mt. Skylift. Favorite item is Vanish Seed. His team right now is Marshstomp, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. Nicknames, are whatever anyone wants to call him, just not bad ones. His best friends are Cinder, Tuoko, Fangsun, and TheDefeater. P '''Pipply '~ Joined Pmu(6) on March 4th 2010. (Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank.) Pipply, one of the nicest members of PMU, is the leader of NomNom Delight, which was/is one of the most popular guilds in PMU. She has an odd affinity with cookies and bunnies. nomnom.. bun- ... cookies. Pipply also won 2nd place in the 2011 mapping contest Another hobby of hers is drawing, which she is quite good at. c: '''Pirate Vero: Formerly known as Nom. Her friends include TheDefeater, Hello21, Tuoko, Celestia123, Pipply(more to come). Q R Rallen - Member of Crowned Lunars. His favorite Pokemon would be Swampert and favorite dungeon is Happiness Lake. He's random, funny, and loves to hang out with his friends. Even though he's random and funny most of the time, he can be serious in some cases. Some of his nicknames are Jesse, RalRal, Uncle Jess, THECOOK--and many more to come! His best friends are Tuoko, Danl, and Lorne. Redstars78 '''- Or most commonly referred to as '''Redstars79 '''or just simply '''Redstars, is a former veteran player who joined during the PMU 6 era. Redstars is one of Skarow's closest friends and was best known for his banners and his amazing mapping skills. Redstars was usually portrayed as an Arcanine or a Gastrodon. He left PMU mid-2012 due to unforseen circumstances. Ribbon - Another PMU Veteran, mostly known on the forums and PMU Chat. Ribbon's best known qualaties involve his skills at roleplaying and his easy going nature. Ribbon is usually seen as a Typhlonuki (His combination of a Typhlosion and a Tanooki) on the PMU Chat, a Maractus or Cubchoo on the forums and an Arcanine or Floatzel in games. His main hobbies usually consist of drawing, roleplaying, etc. He is not a big sports fan. His friends include; Agunimon, Skarow, Cynder, and Sapphire. As a side note, he hates the "popular" pairing, RibbonXSapphire (Seriously people, it's annoying. >:C.). ' Ricu' - Oldest if not one of the oldest members on PMU. He has been here since the Stone Age. That's when ditto roamed literally everywhere, folks. He was born riding a horse, with a computer in his hand, and a comic for a dream. He has made many comics that no one remembers. (Pokemon: Infinite Decades, Pokemon: Latent Origins, and several hundred miscellaneous comics that never ended. They sat there and blew up.) Currently he is working on Pokemon: Clandestine Fates, which is actually pretty good.'' (This is to be varified at a later date.) He likes long walks on digital beaches. He has a bunch of names that no one really calls him. (Dyle, Ryriko, Father of Time, Ronzo, Awesomeman McDudebro, Captain Lt. Rofl, etc.) He is pretty good at Roleplay of all kinds. N' stuff. S '''SamwisexxGamgee'- Member of the Pokemon Crusaders. He is known for selling fresh cats, for the small price of 50 MSK. He enjoys following his girlfriend Flairintha around and hanging around the front of Holiday Cave, waiting for other people to drop their items. His team contains: Mudkip, Ponyta, Tailow, and Sandshrew. Sapphire '''- A member of PMU currently in the guild Never Ending Darkness, however, she will quit the guild once she gets enough explorer points and money. Sapphire is one of the nicer players on PMU. She is commonly refered to as a Soul Eater/Soul Nommer. Her favorite pokemon in no particular order consist of Rhydon, Gible line, Giratina, and so on. Some notable friends of hers are: Cynder, Agunimon, Char, Ribbon, and ect. '''Shayminmimic- Co-leader of the Pokemon Crusaders and is a member of the PokePodcast. Often seen as a Torkoal roaming town while singing her Torkoal song. Being Flairintha's best friend, she often is found hanging around Flairintha, or any other member of the Pokemon Crusaders. She cares about her friends, and will stick up for them. Her team contains: Meganium, Torkoal, Starmie, and Zorua. Shining Fox'- '''Formerly known as ''Voltray, he is one of the current nine PMU mappers. Joined the game on August 24th 2012 as a Player, then joined the staff team on March 4th 2013 as a Moderator, and was promoted to Mapper on May 15th 2013 alongside Dausk. Shining Fox is well-known for his love of foxes and therefore, his main "Pokésona" is a Vulpix. He also loves any other fox-like Pokémon, such as; Ninetales, Zorua, Fennekin and almost all Eeveelutions. His most notable achievement done so far is Tanren Training Dojo. Usually seen as a Vulpix sleeping in Grassroot town, next to Kangashkan storage. Shiny Leafeon- A member of the Pokemon Crusaders and the PokePodcast. Often found roaming town making friends. She has a caring nature and want's to become stronger. Her role-model is her older sister. Her team contains: Gardevoir, Meowth, Granbull, and Leafeon. Shiny Umbreon- A member of the Pokemon Crusaders and the PokePodcast. She is often training in dungeons, or just running around town. She is intellegent and has a powerful team, but lacks a sense of directions when leading. Her team contains: Blastoise, Arcanine, Altaria, and Umbreon. Skarow (Also known as Scraggy)- Is a veteran PMU player, joining the communtiy on 'September 10, 2010' ''Joining the fourms almost four months later. He is known for his somewhat cheerful attitiude, being one of the first openly gay members to join PMU and his love for being a self-proclaimed Supernanny. He likes to take matters into his own hands, which often results in him being scolded for it. Being one of the only few members to be an old player and have low-leveled Pokemon makes him somewhat quirky. He is one of the admins of the guild, Team Grass (along with his friend '''Epona), being good friends with the guilds leader, The Defeater. Skarow has just got over a gigantic depression patch and his rapidly recovering from the death of his boyfriend and grandmother. Skarow spends most of his time on the PMU Chatango and the PMU forums (where he was known as Sevipermecrazy, but now known as Skarow), and is famous for his unusual quotes, such as "Buzz" or "I'm a ham." His preferred types are Dark and Electric types, though he does enjoy the occasional odd typing. His team consists of; Jolteon '''- which is his main Pokemon, '''Leafeon, Togekiss '''and '''Venomoth. Skarow is also a novice writer, writing a few fanfictions here and there, and even making up his own stories, however he does forget to upload them at times. He is also practicing his art skills, which most of which are uploaded to his deviantart, which can be found here. On the forums, Skarow used to be an active roleplayer, though until recently, he lacked the motivation and inspiration. On the game itself, Skarow can be found under the alias, Scraggy, where he is usually hanging around his house or Grassroot Town, mingling with the other players. Being at low levels means that Skarow is often mistaken as a "noob". He refuses to go to experienced dungeons for advanced players, such as Tanren Chambers, Snowviel Den, Mt. Barricade and Crystal Castle. This does not bother him one bit, as he prefers the community over the level of his Pokemon. Skarow's hobbies include watching ''Regular Show, Body of Proof, Umineko no naku Koro ni, Higurashi ''and '''''Adventure time. He also loves to read books, his favorite series including the Gone ''series, the ''Hunting Lila series and the book, The Messenger. Skarow also loves to play games his favorites being Persona, Pokemon, Resident Evil, Disgaea ''and ''Ace Attorney. ''As of late, Skarow has gotten into scripting and coding, attempting to make his own horror game in RPG Maker, the same type of genre as the games ''Misao and Mad Father. As of July 8 2013, Skarow has become a Moderator. He was promoted at the same time as DrakeDragon. Sorra - She does not exist, for she is not a Pokemon. At least, that's what she wants you to think. Should you spot a wild Sorra, please flee the area immediately. Refusing to do so will result in ultimate face eating and death. She does not eat her friends, because they are obviously her loyal servants. She has been referred to as a she throughout this article, but the truth is that she is probably a Ditto, thus making breeding completely impossible as she has no interest in men. Oh, and she's also in the guild, Final Phantasy. That's important too.. Stijn- A shy, but friendly guy who has joined PMU on 22 June 2011. He wants to solve every question he has, which doesn't always work out well. Because he's not from the UK or North America, he often makes grammatical errors. Though his English has been getting better since he's joined PMU. The first week in PMU he was quite a bully, because he was being bullied in real life at that moment. One week later, his personality completely changed to someone who loves mapping and someone who quickly conciders people as friends. Nowadays, he still is that same person. He's created a closer band with Char, Darko, Giniqua, Levy, Kiria, Poezemeis and Taiyo. Stella- unknown information... T Tacozz - '''A person who likes pokemon,my little pony,rabbits and has a weird attraction to cats.You dont wanna involve yourself with this guy because he might have rabies and seems very unstable.He loves ears too and has a weird obsession with Char that is unexplainable.... and in his free time he goes to one direction concerts because he is there biggest fan '''Taiyo - '''Also known as "The Panda Hero". Commonly found fanguying over Rin Kagamine and Vocaloid related things, has been a part of PMU since roughly July 2011. He also feels special for being mentioned by '''Lman earlier in the wiki and sends him an air-brohug. Previously a well-known member of an older guild called "Eevee Family" which he was made mascot of, he was generally online 24/7 but isn't on as much recently. You usually do know if he's on though. Because if he is you'll see him attempting to spark up the Global chat with his derpiness. Back in the day he would often be found role-playing with Kiria and Darko. Was also previously a very keen mapper. Generally found lazing about and making others laze about too with his endless banter. Fun facts: Taiyo has a soft spot for pokemon deemed "cute". Another fun fact is that Char's paragraph is a lie. There have also previously been debates over Taiyo's gender. 135jolteon.gif|TheDefeater- I usually call my jolteon,"Old Yeller". 160px-495Snivy.png|TheDefeater- I have an obsession for snivys. Nando.png|TheDefeater- My favorite character from the pokemon anime is Nando. Tsunami Jousuke.jpg|TheDefeater- My favorite character from Inazuma anime is Tsunami. TheDefeater- '''Formerly known as Grass101, is a regular player of PMU and a really big fan of Grass-Type Pokemon (mostly Snivy.). He is the leader of the guild Team Grass, his admins being '''Epona '''and '''Lman. He has a level 99 Jolteon, which is one of his greatest accomplishments. He enjoys sending stalkers after Lila(whom he calls Wiwa) just to make her mad. And he is scared of woopers (because of Yattermans house). His best friends include Epona, Skarow, and Tuoko. Epona is his girlfriend. thehowlingmage- An occasional player in PMU. He often uses Marowak, but would use Lucario if he could. He's starting up somewhat and is not interested in joining a guild. He prefers to work solo. ' ' Translucent- 'Has been an active player in PMU ever since he joined in late December 2011. His signature pokemon is Abomasnow. He is also the one of the co-leaders of Thunderous Tarragons. His in game name is Trans. If you see him he's a generous guy who likes to joke around and fun while playing PMU. His strong est pokemon are Abomasnow, Armaldo and Donphan. One of his achievements was placing 2nd in this year's video contest. He enjoys being with people and is delighted to be in a generous community. He also enjoys making random people rage :3. '''Tuoko '- He joined PMU on December 30th, 2011, recieving a laptop the year before, and not getting into the Internet until that day. He is the Guild leader of Crowned Lunars, or it can be called CL for short. He used to be in the guild Sphere of Heaven, which Blackfang773 was the leader of, but that was deleted after the guild wipe. His original plan in making a guild was to remake Sphere of Heaven, but his mind changed to making Crowned Lunars .His favorite Pokemon is Umbreon, he even has an Umbreon Pokesona named GoodLuck. He has a Houndoom OC named Fears. His favorite types are Dark, Electric, and Water. He loves to draw, read, and listen to music. His best friends are Danl, TheDefeater, Orchid, Fangsun, and Justice.~ U V VGK - Also known as Briggston, Yatterwoman, Chuck Norris the Mudkip, and AltairFTW. She is an old, rarely-appearing character from the old days of PMU6 all the way into PMU7. Trying to be a good friend to Stella, JakeO, Stylo, and many other old guildmembers. As the old Guild Leader of'' the guild ''Dark Side of the Moon, she knows many things about the game. As a frequent visitor of the Skype, lover of various anime, and a severe addict of Pokemon, she is quite an odd one person to talk to, as conversations usually go either way. One can very rarely catch her sitting under a tree in Grassroot Town, sleeping (most likely AFK) to her heart's content. If you do happen to catch her, feel free to indulge in a fun conversation about why bacon is one of, if not the most, amazing substances on Earth. Seriously. Bacon- EAT IT! One of her favorite Pokemon is Garchomp, and she will (most likely) return once it becomes a part in the game. A quick note: She HATES IT when people mispell her name. It's the ultimate fit of rage, so be careful- anyone who wishes to do so. :3 'Vulli- ' Vulli is a carefree artist, currently exploring the PMU world as a skitty. W '''Waya - A fan of fire types. A somewhat quiet person. Whitewing PMU6: Prinplup Tablet Testing dAMuro.png|This is Sparky, Whitewing's Jolteon/Pokesona. Do not use these art because they belong to her! Sparky Vector.png|This is Sparky, Whitewing's Jolteon/Pokesona. Do not use these art because they belong to her! PMU7 (Currently): Whitewing (Often called "Wingeh" by her friends.) Currently a Pokemon Mystery Universe moderator. She joined Pokemon Mystery Universe around Thanksgiving, November 2009. She is somewhat addicted to PMU, is a member of Team Sacred, loves Jolteon, and you can often find her sitting in town or her house. Whitewing has many great friends, including, Giniqua, Char, Taiyo, Darko, Kiria, and all the members in her guild. Often "outgoing" on the internet, she is extremely shy in real life. In her free time, Whitewing loves to map her house or do all sorts of random stuff. On Chatangoose, she goes by the name Whitewingz. Wolfy: '''A long-time PMU resident who is usually more active during Summer and Winter breaks. She's been around the game since January '09 and has been on the staff team since April '09, which means she's pretty much stuck with PMU for life. She might be well known for her obsession with cheezburgers and her former guild, Team Rocket. wolfyswag_colour1_avatar.png|This is what Wolfy looks like IRL! flare_growltarist.png|Picture by Flare iceberg_wolfy.png|Picture by Def Leppard Nowadays, she mostly comes on PMU to do work, but you can still catch her poking around here and there if you're lucky, or if you happen to be around during a period of time where she's fairly active in-game. She is often associated with the pokemon Growlithe, and is mistaken as the opposite gender on a day-to-day basis. X woopahz.png| ._. hohoho.png| ._. teemo_the_wooper_by_karoi5-d4vrh07.png| ._. probrem.png| ._. wooper___deal_with_it_by_wupar-d31zx3e.jpg| ._. Hellyeah.png| ._. o-o.gif|._. Y '''Yatterman: A Developer for Pokemon Mystery Universe, Yatterman first joined PMU in early March 2009, he did not join the staff team until October 29th, 2009. Possible words that would best describe Yatterman would be: "Colour Blind", "Canadian", "Lore Fanatic", "Wooper", "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic", and "._." Some of Yatterman's main interestes when it comes to PMU include (But not limited to): Player Vs. Player, Boss Mechanics, Challenging Dungeons, Events (Player, Anual, and Staff hosted), and Lore. One of his most noteable contributions to PMU7 would be Crystal Ruins/Crystal Castle. Z Zappeh-''' I am very active player and have one level 100 which is a Meganium, oddly enough. I am very big fan of Electivire and Flygon. I love to help out new players as much as possible, and love to meet and greet many new people and have a lot of fun. I try to participate in as many events and help out so everyone has fun time. I date back to PMU6, which can be known as infamous, or a very memorable time. I had lots of friends then and now, and I'm hoping to make some more as time goes on. I also participate in weightlifting and football in real life, and I participate in the PMU Podcast, being a staff member of it as well. I like to be random as well, being as reasonable as possible of course, but I hope that one day I can meet and greet you and have fun. '''ZaratoX- Some of you might know me as Jesus, others might think I'm God, whatever man. I am a BIG Justin Bieber Fan! I also love barbie girls; UMAD if you think that's a joke. I randomly help new players and become BFF with them straight away. I once bought my BFF with a Moon Stone... his name was ali g. *If anyone tells you that they shot Roserade, they're lying. It was me. I am also the biggest nubpie on PMU, anyone who says I'm not is a liar. *I do not like Garchomp, it likes me. *I once slipped and poured coke all over my laptop whilst I was in HT, 87f. *I don't like travelling far to train, my fingers go on cooldown. Category:Social Category:PMU 6 Category:PMU 7